


Never Gonna Give You Up

by okita



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 16:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okita/pseuds/okita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'mm so sorry for the title.Basically just me expressing my bpd feels through Kim.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Gonna Give You Up

It was wet, salty, and messy. Kim was shaking in her arms. But it was okay.

Jackie had been pulled into a secluded corner of the girls’ dormitories. Kim stood in front of her, tugging on her sleeves.   
“Jackie. I need to talk to you,” Kim said, looking down, after a moment of silence.  
“What’s up?” Jackie asked, tilting her head. Kim took a deep breath.  
“You should find a new partner.” Kim looked Jackie dead in the eyes. Jackie’s stomach was turning. This… couldn’t be happening, could it?  
“W-what are you talking about?” Jackie asked, voice tinted with desperation.  
“Get a new partner. Give up on me. Just. Just give up on me,” Kim looked down at the ground firmly, biting her lip.  
“What are you talking about? ‘Give up on you’? What does that mean?”   
“Give up on me! Give up on hoping I’ll turn out to be a good person or friend or partner or whatever. Just leave me.” Kim seemed near tears.  
“Kim, you’re not a bad person. You’re very. Ah, you’re very dear to me,” Jackie tried to calm Kim. “I won’t leave you.”  
“You may not think I’m bad now, but sooner or later you’ll realize I’m awful and leave! So just go now!” Kim shoved Jackie away, face hot and eyes burning. Jackie regained her balance quickly and suddenly took Kim into her arms.  
“I’m not leaving you. You’re a wonderful person, Kim. And,” Jackie paused. “I’m not giving up on helping you see that.” Kim burst full into tears. Jackie let go and allowed Kim to wipe her eyes with her sleeves. Jackie took Kim’s hands. “I’ll never leave you, Kim.” Kim gave a small hiccup and nodded.

“Jackie… Can I… Can I kiss you?” Kim asked looking down. Jackie’s face softened.  
“Of course.” Kim came closer and allowed Jackie to embrace her as she kissed Jackie. Kim was sure she was disgusting from crying, but she allowed herself to be a bit selfish. Kim her face away and buried it in Jackie’s chest.   
“Thank you…” she mumbled. Jackie pet her hair.  
“You’re welcome.”


End file.
